1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device capable of reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, a liquid crystal display is commonly found in a variety of electronic devices such as flat screen televisions, laptop computers, cell phones and digital cameras.
A liquid crystal display may include two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays images by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display further includes a driving circuit for driving the display panels. Generally, the driving circuit includes a timing controller, memory and other circuit devices for processing signals for image display. The timing controller, memory and other circuit devices are generally mounted on a printed circuit board.
When signals travel from and to the timing controller, memory and other circuit devices through signal lines on the printed circuit board, electromagnetic waves are generated around the signal lines carrying the signals. The electromagnetic waves induce interfering signals (e.g., noise) in signal lines adjacent to the signal carrying lines, thereby causing electromagnetic interference (referred to as “EMI”). The EMI may cause a malfunction in devices on the printed circuit board or external electronic devices and, in some cases, it may adversely affect human bodies.
Therefore, a need exists for a driving device capable of reducing EMI by suppressing electromagnetic waves emitted from a printed circuit board.